


I'm What You Need, What You Need [ita]

by Laeveart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Office Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeveart/pseuds/Laeveart
Summary: Sovraccarico di lavoro, poco riposato ma appagato sessualmente, Louis invia accidentalmente una propria foto esplicita al suo capo. Essere un assistente personale non sarebbe mai dovuto essere così difficile e rischioso.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	I'm What You Need, What You Need [ita]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm What You Need, What You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292644) by [alienharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienharry/pseuds/alienharry). 



Louis non lavora mai durante i fine settimana.

È un'abitudine che ha preferito mantenere anche durante la sua vita lavorativa. Quando era a scuola, i fine settimana erano una specie di premio, un tesoro che apprezzava con tutto se stesso. Poiché le sue settimane sono molto pesanti, è bello avere due giorni interi solo per se stesso.

Non che abbia cose importanti da fare nel fine settimana, anzi, al contrario. Di solito li sfrutta per mettersi in pari con gli show che guarda, perseguire i suoi hobby (più un secondo lavoro in realtà) e, cosa più importante, dorme. Nella sua vita, deve esserci una netta separazione tra lavoro e casa. Era la sua unica richiesta quando è stato assunto come assistente personale per il CEO della più grande organizzazione senza scopo di lucro di Manchester.

Era stato molto preciso e insistente riguardo al bisogno dei fine settimana liberi, eppure eccolo qui, proprio come ogni altro sabato, mentre si affretta a mettere insieme l'agenda settimanale per il suo capo. Il diario che Louis tiene per gli appuntamenti, le riunioni e altre sciocchezze generali di cui è costretto a tenere traccia è pieno fino all'orlo, imbottito di fogli di carta in eccesso e dover frugare per individuare tutto è una rottura .

Mettere insieme un'agenda settimanale richiede circa tre ore, ed è qualcosa che Louis farebbe volentieri se fosse effettivamente possibile in un giorno feriale. Ma a causa del frenetico programma di Harry, le riunioni vengono prenotate, adattate e completamente cancellate fino al momento in cui il turno di Louis termina venerdì. Cercare di costruire l'agenda fino ad un attimo prima è fondamentalmente una perdita di tempo. Non vuole lavorare fino a tarda notte venerdì, quindi sabato è la sua unica opportunità per farlo.

Non sarebbe comunque un problema se potesse mandarlo il lunedì mattina, ma Harry richiede che il suo programma settimanale venga inviato prima delle otto di sabato sera in modo da potersi preparare nel corso della domenica e avere i materiali pronti per ciascuno incontro.

È ragionevole, Louis lo capisce, ma quando ha chiesto esplicitamente i suoi fine settimana liberi, intendeva tutto il fine settimana.

E forse, solo forse, a Louis non dispiacerebbe fare così tanto il lavoro se non avesse già riservato il sabato per il suo secondo lavoro. Certo, non deve mai lasciare casa per farlo, ma dubita che ad Harry Styles farebbe piacere sapere che Louis si fa autoscatti usando vari giocattoli sessuali nello stesso momento in cui gestisce l'agenda di Harry.

Quindi eccolo qui, seduto al bancone della sua cucina alle undici di sera con sette messaggi senza risposta di Harry mentre fa gli ultimi ritocchi al programma. Lo rilegge due volte per sicurezza e poi lo invia.

Louis non dovrebbe mai lavorare nei fine settimana, ma lo fa sempre.

␥

A Louis piace arrivare in ufficio la mattina presto. Gli dà il tempo di preparare il caffè ad Harry e di stampare la sua agenda per la giornata. Questa mattina ha anche una piccola pila di cartelle in manilla accanto a lui che ha realizzato la scorsa notte, ognuna contenente gli appunti di Harry da ogni precedente incontro che ha avuto con ciascuno dei clienti di oggi. Non è una parte obbligatoria del lavoro, ma a Louis non dispiace fare qualcosa in più, specialmente dopo un fine settimana in cui è stato in ritardo con l'agenda di Harry.

Questo non accade spesso, ma ogni tanto Louis riceve un... incarico, per il suo secondo lavoro. Di solito è abbastanza intelligente da gestire il programma di Harry prima che inizi con l'altro lavoro, ma a volte l'eccitazione ha la meglio su di lui e si trova in preda al panico al sabato sera, correndo per riuscire a mettere insieme gli incontri settimanali di Harry in quello che dovrebbe essere un programma che si spera sembri abbastanza professionale da impedirgli di essere licenziato.

Non che Harry sia rude — no, per niente. In effetti, è una delle persone più comprensive che Louis abbia incontrato nella sua vita professionale. Ogni tanto, quando Louis fa casino con l'invio del programma, Harry lo fa sedere e gli spiega perché non può continuare a succedere.

È solo intimidatorio. Dirige la più grande organizzazione senza scopo di lucro di Manchester ed è probabilmente uno dei più potenti amministratori delegati del nord della Gran Bretagna, per non parlare di quanto sia innegabilmente bello.

"Buongiorno, Louis."

Louis salta al saluto che proviene da dietro, facendo quasi cadere i fogli per lo shock. Li aggiusta velocemente prima di voltarsi verso il suo capo e sorridere. "Buongiorno, signore," risponde allegramente. "Ha un incontro alle nove e mezzo con Ben di PR, e poi alle undici..."

"Sono a conoscenza dei miei incontri mattutini," interrompe Harry. Non indossa il suo solito sorriso o tono eccitato, e Louis capisce immediatamente che deve dire altro. "Ho esaminato il mio programma che hai inviato, anche se in ritardo, sabato sera."

"Ovviamente. Mi dispiace, signore. "

Harry annuisce mentre si avvicina alla sedia della scrivania ma non si siede, non guarda nemmeno la scrivania in realtà. I suoi occhi sono intensamente concentrati su Louis, il che gli fa solo venire voglia di correre via da lì e nascondersi. "Non ho intenzione di dire che va bene o che è perdonato, per timore che ti venga in mente di rifarlo per l'ennesima volta," spiega. "Ti dispiacerebbe prendere posto, Louis? "

"Oh — naturalmente, signore."

Louis si precipita sulla sedia di fronte a Harry, che invece non si è ancora seduto. Harry si sposta sul lato della scrivania e sfoglia la pila di cartelle che Louis ha sistemato con cura. Il suo fianco è appoggiato contro la scrivania e non guarda negli occhi né dice una parola a Louis.

Dopo averne esaminato alcuni, Harry chiude i file e si rivolge a Louis. Le sue mani sono piegate delicatamente in avanti a lui e Louis sta sudando.

"Capisco che il tuo lavoro non sia facile, Louis," inizia Harry. "C'è molto da fare nella tua posizione, e non sono esattamente un uomo facile da accontentare, ma non credo che sia troppo chiederti di mandare la mia agenda via email entro le otto di sera in punto, sì?"

Louis scuote la testa per evitare l'impulso di sussultare. "No signore."

Sapeva che era lì che voleva andare a parare, ma si sente ancora impreparato. Harry è più in alto di Louis nella loro posizione attuale e lo guarda con disappunto. È una mossa potente, Louis lo sa, e sicuramente funziona dal momento che si sente assolutamente impotente.

"No, bene," annuisce Harry. "Siamo d'accordo su quello. Non è irragionevole per me avere la mia agenda a una certa ora, eppure ieri sera eri in ritardo di oltre tre ore con la consegna, quindi..."

"Mi dispiace signore. Io —"

"Per favore, non interrompermi Louis, è incredibilmente irrispettoso," insiste Harry, e Louis deve mordersi la lingua per evitare che altre scuse escano. "Come stavo dicendo, siamo entrambi d'accordo sul fatto che le mie aspettative non stanno chiedendo troppo — questo è stato chiarito. Quindi non capisco perché sbagli così spesso la scadenza. Sembra che tu vada ben oltre l'orario di lavoro in ufficio, ma questo semplice compito — solo un'e-mail prima delle otto — sembra far dimenticare quanto puoi essere bravo come assistente. Perché?"

"Signore," Louis esita, "se posso."

"Ovviamente."

Louis pensa a quello che sta per dire. Non vuole dire qualcosa che potrebbe farlo licenziare, ma deve chiarire che sta facendo del suo meglio e che a volte il suo lavoro ha la meglio su di lui. Non è una cosa facile da fare con gli occhi di Harry puntati su di lui, come se guardasse ogni ingranaggio girare nella sua testa, catalogando ogni rotella intorno ai suoi pensieri.

"Quando ho fatto domanda per questa posizione," inizia Louis lentamente, "ho richiesto i fine settimana liberi per ragioni molto specifiche, ma ogni sabato finisco per fare ore di lavoro extra per ordinare le sue riunioni e organizzarle in un programma preciso." Harry non sembra essere infastidito o agitato, quindi Louis continua: "A volte sbaglio la scadenza, sì, ma ho altri interessi che perseguo, e a volte l'agenda del sabato è oltre l'orario prestabilito, ma riesce ad averla prima di mezzanotte. "

"Va tutto bene, Louis," Harry annuisce, e Louis sente la pressione che si stava accumulando nel suo petto alleggerirsi. "E per favore nota che apprezzo quanto lavoro extra fai, ma organizzare la mia agenda è qualcosa che può essere fatto venerdì sera prima di andare a casa, quindi nessuno ti sta chiedendo di lavorare nei fine settimana."

Louis vuole parlare e menzionare quanto dovrebbe tardare in ufficio il venerdì sera perché ciò accada, ma non vuole sfidare il destino visto la piega che sta prendendo il discorso. In questo momento, sembra che si tratti solo di un colloquio, una discussione tra dipendente e datore di lavoro, ma se Louis dovesse portare più argomenti, potrebbe trasformarsi rapidamente in qualcosa di più.

Il lavoro può essere difficile e potrebbe non avere i suoi fine settimana completamente liberi, ma questo batte fare il cameriere in un ristorante come ha fatto all'università. Louis chiude la bocca, non lasciando che le sue proteste si liberino.

"Per quanto riguarda le scadenze," continua Harry, "sono fissate come sono per un motivo. Ho anche io altri interessi che perseguo, e nessuno di questi include aspettare fino a mezzanotte per ricevere la mail. Se il programma è troppo faticoso per te, lo capisco, e ho sempre detto che non l'avrei fatto, ma non mi dispiacerebbe assumere un secondo assistente. Farlo, però, comporterebbe il tuo passaggio a impiegato part-time, e nessuno di noi lo vuole, vero? "

"No, signore," replica immediatamente Louis, sperando che la sua faccia non riveli quanto si senta incredibilmente patetico. Fa già due lavori e fatica a pagare l'affitto; non ha bisogno di essere spinto al part-time e avere il suo reddito dimezzato.

Harry sorride, ma non è proprio tutto lì. "Sono contento che ci troviamo d'accordo," osserva. "Adesso, Louis. Per me è importante che tu sappia quanto apprezzo il tuo lavoro. Probabilmente sei il miglior PA che ho avuto da quando sono entrato in questo business e farei qualsiasi cosa per evitare di perderti. "

"Grazie Signore."

"Questo non significa che ho paura di trascinarti in questo ufficio e di rimproverarti", chiarisce. "Il tuo lavoro la scorsa settimana è sfuggito di mano, e nel mio lavoro, non sfugge niente. Non voglio che ciò accada di nuovo, altrimenti la tua punizione sarà molto più dura di un semplice rimprovero in ufficio. Ci siamo capiti? "

"Si signore."

"Perfetto", sorride Harry. "Ora, per quanto riguarda il tuo lavoro di stamattina, renderà le mie riunioni molto più fluide. Questo è il tipo di lavoro che mi piace vedere da te. Quindi grazie."

"Prego, signore."

Harry lo congeda dal suo ufficio e Louis e se ne va, trascinando i piedi lungo la strada. Si sente rimproverato e si vergogna del suo comportamento.

Odia quando deve essere rimproverato, ma soprattutto odia quanto ami vedere Harry tenere il titolo che detiene come superiore di Louis, mostrare il suo potere e parlare di punire Louis.

Nel complesso, è stata una giornata di emozioni contrastanti e non è nemmeno iniziata.

␥

Sta programmando un colloquio con la BBC quando arriva l'email. Si apre nell'angolo dello schermo del suo computer, e Louis quasi si agita nel tentativo di togliere il messaggio dallo schermo prima che qualcun altro lo legga e si faccia un'idea sbagliata del tipo di attività che svolge.

Non che sarebbe davvero un'idea sbagliata.

Quando Louis era appena uscito dal college, ancora alla ricerca di diverse opportunità di carriera che non avrebbero richiesto l'allontanamento da casa, ha dovuto trovare un modo per fare soldi, e gli è arrivato sotto forma di un sito web orribile di prodotti sessuali. Avevano pubblicato un annuncio di ricercato chiedendo a giovani uomini e donne di posare per i loro giocattoli.

Tutto ciò che richiedevano era un'immagine completa del corpo, e l'unica cosa di cui Louis può dire di essere fiducioso sono le sue forme. Si assicurò che la sua faccia fosse lasciata fuori, poi la inviò felicemente, non ancora consapevole che due settimane dopo avrebbe ricevuto un sex toy per posta e un modulo di assunzione.

Col passare del tempo, è diventato uno dei modelli principali sul sito e una o due volte al mese riceve per posta un giocattolo in omaggio con la richiesta di come posare nella foto. È diventata la sua fonte di reddito secondaria ora che ha un lavoro a tempo pieno, ma non significa che il lavoro gli piaccia di meno.

Le e-mail arrivano sempre quando i giocattoli sono in viaggio, e ogni volta che Louis li riceve, sente un'ondata di sangue che scorre verso il ventre in attesa.

Quei giorni sono i suoi preferiti.

␥

Un'altra settimana di lavoro va e viene, e Louis in realtà finisce sabato abbastanza in anticipo il programma per Harry. Non lo invia ancora, poiché desidera comunque controllarlo per eventuali errori, ma è stato messo su carta, organizzato e salvato sul suo disco rigido.

E Louis si sente benissimo al riguardo.

Un pacco viene consegnato poco dopo, mentre sta pulendo dopo cena. La scatola è poco appariscente, ma conosce esattamente il tipo di oggetto che attende la sua attenzione nel cartone.

Se fosse ancora al college, si precipiterebbe a spacchettare tutto e mettersi subito al lavoro, ma ora che è un adulto con un lavoro a tempo pieno e un po' di pazienza in più, si obbliga a finire di pulire, sistemando la scatola sul suo letto per concedersi un po 'di tempo.

Riesce a completare tutto ciò che deve fare, senza lasciare alcun piatto non lavato — anche se per fretta fa quasi rompere un bicchiere — prima di entrare nella sua stanza. Sono tre anni abbondanti che spacchetta giocattoli, ma l'entusiasmo non sembra mai diminuire. C'è sempre il ticchettio carico dei nervi che brucia dentro di lui mentre scopre l'oggetto speciale.

Questa volta, avvolto ordinatamente in carta velina e nascosto dietro un muro di pluriball, c'è un plug anale di medie dimensioni che fissa Louis in pieno volto. È lucido e di colore nero, e non è troppo pesante nelle sue mani. C'è un gioiello azzurro alla base che dà a Louis l'ispirazione per come metterà in posa la sua foto.

Prima di lasciarsi prendere dall'entusiasmo, fissa la macchina fotografica su un treppiede e la inclina verso il letto, assicurandosi che sia accesa e che il telecomando funzioni in modo da non dover alzarsi e aggiustare nulla.

Perché sa che a quel punto non sarà nel mood giusto per concentrarsi su qualcosa di diverso dal giocattolo.

Fa un rapido viaggio in bagno per lavare il giocattolo, e poi si precipita a letto, il plug nella mano e si toglie i vestiti lungo il corridoio. Louis prova sempre un brivido nel farlo, nell'esporre il suo corpo alla telecamera. Non manca mai di farlo diventare duro prima ancora che abbia il lubrificante.

Louis è un grande fan del sesso. Che sia con altre persone o da solo, non importa. È un fan del sentirsi bene, e il fatto che tutto ciò che deve fare è scattare qualche foto di se stesso e inviarne una per ottenere una bella busta paga è solo un ulteriore vantaggio dei giocattoli. Gli piace essere pagato, gli piacciono i giocattoli gratuiti, e ama il sesso.

Louis tiene sempre il lubrificante nel cassetto del suo tavolino. Quando era più giovane e aveva più visitatori nel suo letto, ne teneva uno anche sotto il cuscino, ma ora che è solo lui, non c'è quell'urgenza che dice vai, adesso, e ti prego.

Anche se a Louis sicuramente tutto questo manca.

Ha due dita ricoperte di lubrificante dentro di sé prima ancora che ci pensi davvero. Il primo tratto — è più facile di quanto non fosse la sua prima volta, ma fa ancora male — punge piacevolmente. È abituato a prendersi il suo tempo, un dito alla volta che si allenta all'interno, ma con l'esperienza ha imparato che a volte un po' di forzatura è esattamente ciò di cui ha bisogno, e si diverte a sentire le sue pareti stringersi e rilasciare al movimento.

Ha familiarità con la sua prostata, se l'è fatta amica nel corso degli anni, ma all'inizio non l'ha mai cercata attivamente. C'è molto piacere in una gratificazione prolungata, e Louis ama l'attesa. Ama portarsi solo sull'orlo senza poi lasciarsi cadere.

Louis inserisce un terzo dito, evitando ancora abilmente la sua prostata, e continua a fare spazio per il giocattolo. Quando il suo buco si sente rilassato e il membro di Louis non può diventare più duro, tira fuori le dita, ansimando dolcemente per la sensazione di vuoto, e si mette a quattro zampe.

Aggiunge un po 'di lubrificante al plug e lentamente lo spinge all'interno. Il suo intero corpo pulsa, il suo sangue pompa appena sotto la superficie mentre la pelle d'oca gli decora la pelle.

Il giocattolo in sé non è tra i più grandi che Louis abbia mai visto. Diavolo, non è nemmeno il più grande che abbia mai usato, ma è ancora stretto e sente ancora bruciare le pareti. Riesce a toccare tutti i punti giusti, e mentre Louis inarca di più la schiena, il plug scivola ancora più in profondità.

Guarda dietro di sé per assicurarsi che la telecamera sia puntata perfettamente sul suo culo e allunga una mano per toccare e assicurarsi che il gioiello blu sia visibile. Il colore renderà le immagini molto più delicate, e Louis non vuole dover tornare indietro e scattare nuovamente altre foto.

Anche se c'è una possibilità che sicuramente non gli dispiacerebbe.

Mantiene la schiena arcuata e afferra il telecomando, lasciando che la sua mano si perda tra le lenzuola mentre il plug si avvicina abbastanza alla sua prostata da farlo dimenare anche per la più piccola quantità di pressione in più.

La sua mano finalmente si tende verso il telecomando e preme il pulsante senza pensare molto a una posa. La sua spina dorsale è curva il più possibile e se la foto non ha un bell'aspetto, va bene. Muove un po' il bacino e scatta altre foto. Vuole avere delle altre opzioni per quando le ricontrollerà più tardi.

Quando sente di avere una quantità sufficiente di materiale da mandare, Louis lascia cadere il telecomando e stringe forte intorno alla presa, amando il modo in cui riesce a strofinarlo nel punto giusto.

Ora deve decidere se vuole venire ora, esattamente dove si trova, o se vuole guardare le foto e aspettare prima di lasciarsi andare. Ci pensa su un po', muovendo pigramente i fianchi e godendosi la sensazione del giocattolo che gli accarezza le pareti, prima di decidere di passare in rassegna le immagini. Lo aiuterà a scegliere più velocemente, impedendogli di soffermarsi su piccole parti di se stesso che non sa se gli piacciono, e renderà anche il suo piacere molto più intenso.

Dopo essersi concesso un minuto per impedire ai suoi fianchi di muoversi in modo da poter stare in piedi, si avvicina alla sedia del computer con la fotocamera in mano. Si siede sulla sedia, atterrando duramente, e sibila per il modo in cui il plug gli sobbalza dentro.

Louis passa in rassegna le immagini, eliminando quelle che non gli piacciono e aggiustando quelle papabili per farle sembrare migliori. Per tutto il tempo, i suoi fianchi sono in costante movimento, non cessano di sentire la pressione — il piacere — che il plug gli sta dando.

Decidendo di provarci, ne sceglie uno che metta in mostra le sue curve e il gioiello blu sul fondo del giocattolo, salvando il file sul suo disco rigido, inviandolo via e-mail all'azienda e poi tornando a il letto.

Si masturba, muovendo la mano velocemente e senza troppa cura, per crollare sopra le lenzuola. Toglie il plug, ma non ha abbastanza energia per fare molto altro.

Si addormenta in pochi istanti.

␥

Louis si sveglia disorientato e confuso. Il suo telefono vibra come un matto sul comodino, fermandosi solo per rispondere quasi immediatamente. Uno sguardo all'orologio dice a Louis che è passata da mezzanotte, quindi le telefonate devono essere importanti.

Prendendo un momento per riprendersi, Louis riesce a uscire dal suo stato di sonno per raggiungere il telefono. Immediatamente, viene inondato dalla luce blu del suo schermo e dalla sfilza di notifiche che stanno facendo arrabbiare il suo telefono.

9 chiamate perse

28 nuovi messaggi

Tutti da Harry.

Il cuore di Louis si ferma nel suo petto. L'agenda avrebbe dovuto essere inviata via email ore fa, e Louis non l'ha nemmeno esaminata.

Non importa, si dice Louis; andrà bene. Si precipita al suo laptop e invia il file. I messaggi e le chiamate smettono di arrivare, ma la pressione sul suo petto non si attenua. Torna a letto e si addormenta, sentendo ancora il panico che lo inghiotte completamente.

Non vuole che arrivi lunedì mattina, ma quando arriverà lo affronterà se sarà necessario.

␥

Louis arriva presto in ufficio lunedì mattina ed è completamente nervoso. Sa quanto era in ritardo con il programma e sa quanto duramente Harry lo richiamerà questa mattina. È tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare. Il suo corpo trema di paura per qualunque punizione Harry ritenga opportuno per essere stato così in ritardo sulla sua scadenza.

Probabilmente licenzierà Louis.

E avrebbe diversi motivi per farlo. Era solo una settimana fa che Louis si trovava proprio in questo ufficio, sentendosi dire che la sua mancanza di rispetto per le scadenze era inaccettabile. Invece di prendere quegli appunti e migliorare le sue capacità, cosa fa Louis? Esatto, completa il suo lavoro anche più tardi del solito.

A questo punto, se Harry fosse entrato in ufficio, con le pistole in fiamme, brandendo un P45 con sopra il nome di Louis, non ci sarebbe stata alcuna sorpresa.

Per chiunque.

Harry entra rumorosamente nella stanza, scuotendo Louis dai suoi pensieri. Ignora completamente Louis, che si trova davanti alla scrivania. Non apre nessuno dei file e nemmeno guarda il suo programma della giornata. Tutto il duro lavoro di Louis stamattina viene completamente ignorato mentre Harry mette teso la sua borsa sul lato della scrivania.

Il suo caffè si raffredda nelle mani di Louis.

"Siediti," morde immediatamente Harry. Louis cade di riflesso sulla sedia dietro di lui ed è costretto a guardare svogliatamente mentre Harry gira intorno alla scrivania, gli strappa il bicchiere dalla mano e lo fa cadere prontamente nel piccolo bidone della spazzatura sul lato della scrivania.

"Signore..."

"Parlami di questo fine settimana, Louis."

La bocca di Louis si chiude immediatamente. Sapeva che stava arrivando, se l'aspettava, ma vedere Harry così da vicino, mostrare un'emozione che Louis non riesce nemmeno a identificare — è tutto così terrificante.

"Io, uh," balbetta Louis, ma Harry non si muove. Non salta per interrompere Louis o fare una mossa per rispondere alla sua stessa domanda. Rimane assolutamente in silenzio e Louis non sa cosa pensare. "Non ho rispettato le scadenze."

Harry ride ma Louis è sicuro di non aver fatto alcuna battuta, un aspetto cinico prende il sopravvento sui suoi lineamenti. «Oh, sicuro che non l'hai fatto. Perché?"

"Mi sono addormentato, signore," risponde Louis. Evita il contatto visivo, troppo spaventato che quando alza lo sguardo, Harry sarà pronto a licenziarlo sul posto. "Mi sono svegliato con i suoi messaggi e ho inviato l'email il più velocemente possibile."

Harry mormora da dove si trova, e c'è un leggero sollievo dall'intensità della sua presenza quando gira intorno alla scrivania. "Eppure, non ho ancora capito la mia agenda. Sai perché?"

Louis finalmente lo guarda, ed è sicuro che la sua faccia trasmette tutta la confusione che sta provando. Harry non sembra scherzare, ma Louis pensa di essere stato abbastanza preciso. Potrebbe aver inviato un'email a Harry 8 ore dopo la scadenza, ma il programma è stato inviato.

"Louis, vieni qui."

È in piedi prima che le parole lo colpiscano davvero. Gli occhi di Harry sono duri, e la mente di Louis è ancora piena di domande, ma scopre che i suoi piedi si muovono per avvicinarsi come Harry gli ha detto.

Nel momento in cui si trova di fronte a Harry, la mano del suo capo scende con forza sulla parte posteriore del collo di Louis, e l'unica cosa che sa, e che il suo petto è parallelo alla parte superiore della scrivania, e la sua testa è di lato, il suo sguardo concentrato sulla porta dell'ufficio.

"S-signore?"

"Sii buono e resta giù per me, Louis."

I pensieri corrono nella testa di Louis. È confuso su quello che sta succedendo — sul motivo per cui Harry non ha mai ricevuto il programma del giorno, e sul perché ha reagito in quel modo, e sul perché il corpo di Louis ama così tanto il trattamento rude che gli sta riservando il suo capo.

L'intera cosa manca di chiarezza dal punto di vista di Louis, ed è quasi frustrante il modo in cui nulla sembra legarsi. È come se si fosse svegliato in un universo completamente separato dal suo e l'altro Louis avesse incasinato tutto in modo regale.

All'improvviso il telefono di Harry è davanti alla sua faccia. Lo schermo mostra la sua casella di posta e l'email di Louis è contrassegnata da una stella, evidenziata e sporge come un pollice dolorante nel mezzo di tutto il resto. La riga dell'oggetto recita "Ottobre, 23 settimana ag enda", e Louis vuole rabbrividire per come la sua mente stanca deve essere stata davvero precipitosa ad inviare l'email. Il pollice di Harry preme sullo schermo e viene visualizzata l'email di Louis.

Sembra tutto normale. Ci sono alcuni errori di ortografia nelle scuse di Louis per il ritardo, e c'è un disclaimer che non ha esaminato e ricontrollato le date, ma a parte questo non è niente di troppo diverso dal solito. C'è persino un allegato in fondo, che lascia Louis ancora più confuso perché significa che ha inviato l'ordine del giorno, e Harry deve essere stato —

"Oh Dio." Louis sente tutta l'aria lasciare il suo corpo, sgonfiandolo in un disastro caduto in disgrazia, quando Harry fa clic sull'allegato.

"Sicuramente non me l'aspettavo quando ho controllato la mia posta in arrivo."

Harry è molto più vicino di prima e la sua presa sul collo di Louis si contrae. Non è troppo stretta da causare lividi o ferire veramente, ma è un peso persistente sul suo collo, e lo spaventa a morte. Certo, per tutto il tempo in cui ha lavorato qui ha avuto delle fantasie in cui è successo qualcosa del genere, ma essere qui dopo aver inviato accidentalmente al suo capo una foto di nudo del suo culo...

L'intera questione urla Querela per molestie sessuali sul posto di lavoro.

"Signore, posso spiegare..."

"Puoi?" Harry lo interrompe. La sua voce è ruvida e i suoi movimenti sono rigidi mentre si avvicina in modo che la sua parte inferiore del corpo sia allineata contro Louis. "Perché è lunedì mattina, la mia giornata inizia tra venti minuti e io non ho la minima idea di quello che sto per fare oggi. Tutto quello che ho è un primo piano del tuo culo con un bel tappo blu infilato dentro. Puoi spiegarlo, Louis?"

Louis è completamente mortificato. Fatica ad alzarsi, ma non c'è modo che possa farlo. Ci sono sempre stati sogni ad occhi aperti nella sua testa di Harry che lo piegava sulla scrivania, ma questo è umiliante e non è intrigante come nei suoi pensieri.

Louis vorrebbe potersi mimetizzare nel terreno.

Harry indietreggia leggermente e Louis coglie l'occasione per cercare di rialzarsi. Chiaramente non funziona, non con le mani di Harry che lo tengono ancora premuto, e la voce di Harry è presto insistente in sottofondo. "Ti ho fatto una domanda, Louis. Puoi spiegarlo? "

"Io —"

Louis lo sente prima di sentire la mano di Harry sbattere sul suo culo coperto dal tessuto sottile dei pantaloni, e sembra che non riesca a fare rumore in reazione. È improvviso e ruba il respiro ai polmoni di Louis e i pensieri dalla sua testa. Ha difficoltà a capire se è successo davvero.

"Hai intenzione di spiegarmi?"

Passa un momento in cui non succede niente. Louis lascia che il suo battito cardiaco si stabilizzi prima di schiarirsi la gola e provare di nuovo a rispondere alla domanda. "Io ho accid —"

La mano di Harry sbatte di nuovo verso il basso, interrompendo prontamente le parole di Louis. Questa volta rimane senza fiato per l'impatto, e mentre una parte di lui è entusiasta del fatto che questo momento sia una specie di fantasia che prende vita, non può fare a meno di sentirsi come se la sua testa stesse urlando è il suo capo.

"Non credo sia stato un incidente, amore," dice Harry. "Penso che avresti voluto che ti vedessi così per un po'."

"Non volevo..."

Harry lo sculaccia di nuovo e Louis se ne lamenta. "Ti dirò una cosa, Louis. Possiamo lasciar perdere e posso scrivermi che non hai inviato il programma. Ti mando fuori dalla porta, tu continuerai il tuo lavoro e non farai più tardi con la tua email. "

Louis annuisce, considerando quello che sta dicendo, ma mentre ascolta la sua schiena si inarca leggermente in attesa di un altro schiaffo. Harry ridacchia, e Louis arrossisce al pensiero di poter percepire l'impulso che Louis prova di avere di nuovo la mano di Harry su di lui.

"Oppure posso scrivermi che non hai inviato il programma, ma darti anche una piccola punizione in più."

La schiena di Louis è ancora arcuata e sta fissando il punto in cui è chiusa la porta dell'ufficio. La sua scrivania è proprio dall'altra parte. Può andarci e continuare la sua giornata lavorativa. Oppure può restare e...

"Decidi tu, amore." Harry toglie la mano dal collo di Louis che si volta. Guarda di nuovo la porta, la contempla, poi sospira e cade sulla scrivania. Ha fatto la sua scelta e dubita che se ne pentirà. "Scelta intelligente."

␥

Harry passa vicino alla scrivania di Louis verso l'ora di pranzo. Ha un'ora prima del suo prossimo incontro e Louis ha intenzione di sfruttare appieno la situazione.

Pensa che avrebbero potuto farlo prima, ma non appena Louis fu pronto a gettare al vento ogni inibizione e buttarsi per primo, Harry fu chiamato al suo primo incontro e Louis fu lasciato a bocca asciutta.

Stare seduto da solo alla sua scrivania, rispondere alle chiamate e cercare di fare il suo lavoro è molto più difficile di quanto pensasse che sarebbe stato. Ci volle un po' di tempo prima di riuscire a riportare il suo corpo ad una temperatura normale, facendo scomparire l'erezione. Ma sentire il suo corpo più rilassato non significava che la sua mente fosse a suo agio.

Esattamente l'opposto, infatti. Tutto ciò a cui Louis riesce a pensare è la sensazione delle mani di Harry sul suo corpo, che lo pungolano e lo incendiano.

Louis segue Harry nel suo ufficio, taccuino in mano per mantenere le apparenze, e chiude a chiave la porta dietro di loro.

Harry sa che Louis è nella stanza con lui — lo deve sapere — ma non si rivolge a lui finché non è seduto alla sua scrivania. "Posso aiutarti, Louis?"

"Uh," inizia Louis, "sì, signore." Non dice nient'altro, non è sicuro di come esprimerlo. Non esiste un'etichetta sul posto di lavoro esattamente corretta per chiedere al tuo supervisore se può toccarti.

Il silenzio continua per un po' e Harry alza lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. "Allora?"

"Mi chiedevo se potessimo..."

"Se potessimo cosa?" Chiede Harry dopo che Louis si è fermato. Louis mormora qualcosa, e Harry sembra visibilmente irritato per i problemi che sembra avere con la comunicazione. "Dovrai parlare, Louis. E veloce, per favore. Ho poco tempo per mettere in ordine questi file."

"Mi stavo chiedendo, uhm," si schiarisce la gola, cercando di rendere più facile la richiesta. Se solo non fosse stato così maledettamente imbarazzante. "Speravo che potessimo finire quello che abbiamo iniziato prima."

Harry chiude la sua cartella, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. "È così?" Louis annuisce avidamente. Può sentire il suo cazzo riempirsi nei pantaloni, rubargli il flusso sanguigno e dirigerlo verso l'unica testa con cui è attualmente in grado di pensare. "E cosa abbiamo iniziato esattamente prima?"

Le guance di Louis si scaldano. Non si aspettava di dover spiegare tutto a Harry, non dopo sole tre ore. "Io, uh beh, l'avevi fatto," deglutisce a vuoto, cercando di sbarazzarsi del nodo in gola. "Mi avevi..."

"Ti avevo cosa?"

"Piegato —" si prende un momento per cercare le parole giuste. "Piegato sulla tua scrivania." Harry annuisce. "Mi hai fatto piegare..."

"Piegato sulla mia scrivania, sì, mi ricordo," interrompe Harry. Sembra essere completamente rilassato, e sta facendo impazzire Louis per quanto riesca a controllarsi. "Ma ricordo anche di avere finito."

Louis arrossisce ancora più forte all'ultima frase, le sue mani si stringono dove giacciono agganciate al suo taccuino. Il suo cazzo è completamente duro a questo punto.

"Non abbiamo finito, Louis?" Chiede Harry retoricamente. Se ne frega completamente della risposta borbottata di Louis, continuando: "Non riesco a sentirti, Louis. Dovrai parlare più forte o andartene. "

"Non sono venuto," ripete Louis. La sua voce riecheggia in tutto l'ufficio, e vorrebbe rannicchiarsi a palla per il modo in cui Harry lo guarda e sorride.

"Non l'hai fatto." Non è una domanda. Harry sembra soddisfatto, ma Louis continua a scuotere la testa di no. "Beh, dovrei sperare di no. Non ho detto che potevi. "

Le mani di Louis sono sudate e le sue gambe tremano. Tutto il suo corpo vuole solo andarsene, portarlo in bagno e finire da solo ciò che Harry non ha portato al termine, ma il luccichio divertito negli occhi del suo capo e l'inclinazione ammiccante della sua bocca mantengono Louis esattamente dove si trova. "Mi piacerebbe."

"Piacerebbe cosa?"

"Venire, signore."

"Beh, non stai facendo alcuno sforzo per chiedere," fa notare Harry, e Louis si prende il labbro inferiore tra i denti al suo tono annoiato. "Ti sto tirando fuori le parole dalla bocca."

Louis guarda il legno della scrivania. "Mi dispiace signore."

Harry sospira: "Non mi sento molto generoso in questo momento, Louis, quindi non credo che accadrà presto."

"Signore..."

"Forse se ci provi un po' di più," aggiunge, "potrei essere persuaso."

Louis guarda le cosce di Harry che si allargano sulla sedia, e quasi inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi per aggirare la scrivania. Sarebbe un dannato bugiardo se dicesse che non ha pensato di mettere la bocca intorno al cazzo del suo capo fin dal primo giorno di lavoro. C'è qualcosa nell'autorità che Harry detiene, insieme al fatto di essere la persona più attraente che Louis pensa di aver mai visto, che lo fa eccitare tremendamente.

Si inginocchia lentmente, non volendo sembrare troppo sconsiderato, non volendo fare nulla per indurre Harry a ripensare al concedere a Louis il privilegio che gli è stato dato.

Harry inizia slacciando la cintura mentre Louis apre la cerniera e la linea spessa e dura dell'eccitazione di Harry si appoggia nel piccolo palmo di Louis in breve tempo.

Si prende il suo tempo, premendo un bacio sulla punta, giocando con la fessura usando solo la lingua e assaggiando le piccole gocce che sgorgano. La sua mano si posa alla base del membro di Harry e avvolge le dita attorno alla sua circonferenza.

Louis scopre che a Harry piace quando con la sua lingua traccia la vena sul lato inferiore del suo cazzo, quindi lo fa ripetutamente, adorando il modo in cui le cosce di Harry si tendono verso l'alto nel tentativo di mantenere il controllo.

Anche se a Louis non dispiacerebbe davvero se Harry non potesse farlo.

Louis sta succhiando a un ritmo più cadenzato ora, le labbra si muovono su e giù per la lunghezza seguendo un ritmo preciso. La mano di Harry arriva a coppa sugli zigomi di Louis, le lunghe dita che premono appena sotto alla mascella per sentire il punto in cui la sua asta sta scivolando dentro e fuori dalla bocca di Louis. Il suo pollice traccia la forma del viso prima che la sua mano si stabilisca tra i capelli, semplicemente appoggiandosi lì.

Louis arriccia la lingua sopra la punta, soffermandosi a tracciare la linea del prepuzio di Harry prima di prendere di nuovo l'intera lunghezza in bocca.

Riesce a sentire Harry tremare per lo sforzo che trattiene nel non spingere alla cieca nel calore umido della bocca di Louis. La sua testa è gettata all'indietro e ha le ciocche di capelli di Louis tra le mani.

Louis solleva una delle sue mani per prendere il fianco di Harry, incoraggiandolo a sollevarlo in una spinta. "Cristo," sente Harry gemere. Comincia a muoversi, l'erezione scivola dentro e fuori dalla bocca di Louis, con la punta che gli colpisce la parte posteriore della gola ad ogni spinta.

Il membro trascurato di Louis giace pesante e duro nei suoi pantaloni. Alla cieca porta una mano al cavallo dei pantaloni per slacciarsi la patta, ma la scarpa di Harry gli sposta la mano, spingendo Louis a piagnucolare intorno al cazzo che ha in bocca.

La mano che Harry ha tra i capelli di Louis si stringe e gli tira via la bocca. "Louis, sto per..."

Louis emette un suono di dispiacere per essere stato spostato, cercando di spingere via la mano di Harry. Torna quindi al suo compito, succhiando, leccando e massaggiando, sentendo e gustando il momento esatto in cui Harry raggiunge il culmine, i muscoli tesi e il membro contratto.

Ingoia tutto, tenendolo in bocca anche dopo che ha smesso di venire. Harry lo tira su in modo che sia a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia, i due condividono la sedia della scrivania.

"Signore," inizia Louis, schiarendosi la gola, cercando di non mostrare quanto sia distrutta la sua voce. "Posso?"

Harry osserva Louis, guarda il suo corpo, vede il modo in cui i pantaloni tirano sul suo cavallo. Porta due dita sul labbro inferiore di Louis e mette il pollice nella sua bocca, che lecca il sapore salato della liberazione di Harry dalle sue stesse dita.

Harry non risponde, quindi Louis porta la mano verso il suo ventre, ma lui si protende e gli ferma il polso. "Chiedimelo di nuovo domani," dice.

Louis si lamenta, scontento della risposta, ma Harry lo intimorisce con uno sguardo e lo manda fuori dall'ufficio, con il cazzo ancora duro come la pietra.

Sarà una lunga giornata.

␥

Louis arriva presto anche martedì. Non modifica alcun file né stampa l'agenda quotidiana: quelle attività sono più dedicate al lunedì mattina dopo un fine settimana piuttosto duro.

Prende il caffè di Harry, ma è solo per tenersi occupato; sa che se viene lasciato a se stesso, terminerà lui il lavoro. È stato un disastro stanotte, incapace di tenere le mani a posto. Ha solo bisogno che il suo capo gli dica che gli è permesso di venire e...

È molto più incasinato di quanto avesse inizialmente pensato.

Quando Harry entra in ufficio, si fa beffa di Louis prima di avvicinarsi e lasciare la sua borsa sul lato della scrivania. "Sei in anticipo."

"Si signore."

Harry mormora, estraendo il computer e appoggiandolo sulla scrivania vuota. "Non vedo il mio programma della giornata," osserva. "O i file dei miei clienti."

Louis posa il bicchiere di carta sulla scrivania di Harry, a una distanza abbastanza sicura dallo schermo del suo computer. "Le ho preso un caffè."

"Questo è per compensare il caffè che non mi hai preso ieri?" Si chiede Harry ad alta voce. "Perché non sei andato bene questa settimana Louis, e non mi piace che i dipendenti non si mettano al passo con i loro compiti."

Louis si morde la lingua per non ricordare a Harry che in realtà ha portato un caffè ieri, ma è stato buttato via pochi istanti prima che Louis si trovasse a faccia in giù sulla scrivania del suo capo.

"Ha ragione, signore," annuisce Louis. "Mi dispiace molto."

Harry ride leggermente tra sé, e Louis vorrebbe raggomitolarsi sul pavimento di legno duro al suono. "Mi dispiace molto," ripete. "Uno di questi giorni inizierà a suonare come se non lo intendessi, amore."

Harry torna a lavorare sul suo computer e Louis resta fermo, cercando di trovare il coraggio di dire quello che vuole.

Non sa cosa sia quell'uomo, ma qualcosa riguardo all'autorità che detiene fa sì che Louis non sia in grado di dire nemmeno le cose più semplici. Se fosse qualsiasi altra persona al mondo sarebbe in grado di tenere testa a una discussione, ma Harry Styles gli fa venir voglia di mettersi in ginocchio tutta la giornata perché anche solo essere all'altezza dei suoi occhi è troppo intimidatorio.

Harry alza lo sguardo dal computer e vede la postura ansiosa di Louis. Sospira e si appoggia allo schienale del computer. "Louis, ne abbiamo già parlato. Se vuoi qualcosa, chiedilo. Non ho tempo per occuparmi di te che mi ronzi intorno."

"Mi dispiace, signore," Louis si scusa — qualcosa che si ritrova a fare molto ultimamente. "Mi stavo solo chiedendo se potessimo finire ciò che è stato iniziato ieri."

Rabbrividisce alla ripetizione delle sue parole dell'ultima volta che è stato qui per chiedere qualcosa, ma Harry sorride. "E cosa è stato iniziato ieri, Louis?"

Louis prende un respiro profondo e deve concentrarsi per parlare di nuovo. È quasi irritante fino a che punto Harry possa spingerlo. "Vorrei venire, signore."

"Eccoci! Non è stato così difficile, vero? "

"No signore." Sta arrossendo come un pazzo per l'ampio sorriso che Harry sta mostrando. Le sue fossette sono in bella vista e guarda Louis come se fosse qualcosa di speciale. Louis non sta nella pelle per questo.

"Per quanto sia orgoglioso di te per averlo chiesto, non posso permettertelo," risponde. "Non ancora."

Louis sbuffa, "Signore..."

"Ora, prima che ti arrabbi e faccia qualsiasi cosa che possa farmi dubitare di lasciarti venire, oggi ho una sorpresa per te." Harry fa un gesto verso il tavolo mentre chiude il computer e lo allontana. Ora c'è uno spazio vuoto al centro della scrivania, davanti alla sedia di Harry, e Louis sa cosa vuole.

Sospira e si fa strada verso il tavolo prima di chinarsi su di esso, assicurandosi di essere il più piegato possibile. Vuole solo venire, non ha chiesto a Harry di essere carino al riguardo.

"Louis," dice Harry. "È un modo per reagire quando qualcuno ti ha portato un regalo?"

"Beh, forse se potessi vede — oh,"

La mano di Harry lo colpisce con forza, qualcosa che Louis si aspettava ma da cui era comunque sorpreso. Sussulta più al suono che alla sensazione. "Non comportarti male oggi. Sto avendo una mattinata meravigliosa e il tuo straparlare non me la rovinerà."

Le dita di Harry circondano la cintura dei pantaloni di Louis, che solleva la parte inferiore del corpo per facilitarlo. Non è sicuro di quale sia la "sorpresa" di Harry, ma forse se lo asseconda sarà in grado di venire prima della fine del suo turno.

Si sta beando della sensazione del pollice di Harry che colpisce la pelle sensibile intorno alla sua apertura, è nudo ora che ha spinto i pantaloni di Louis fino alle ginocchia. Il suo dito non rimane lì a lungo, solo un affettuoso movimento prima che la mano calda di Harry scompaia completamente.

Louis si aspetta che gli arrivi un altro schiaffo, ma non succede nulla e per un momento Louis pensa che Harry abbia finito. Tuttavia non è così, come gli viene fatto notare dal suono di qualcosa che scatta. Conosce questo rumore e non è esattamente ingenuo quando si tratta di sesso, quindi è quasi sicuro che sia lubrificante. È certo che Harry Styles, il suo capo, abbia portato il lubrificante al lavoro, in particolare pensando a Louis chino sulla scrivania.

Se il cazzo di Louis non fosse già duro, questo sarebbe sufficiente per farglielo diventare.

È rilassato mentre Harry lo penetra. È un professionista quando si tratta di facilitare il movimento. Anche quando le dita agili di Harry stuzzicano la sua prostata, Louis riesce a rimanere fermo il più possibile, aiutato dal palmo di Harry sul fianco che lo trattiene.

Louis non si rende nemmeno conto che non è finita lì finché le dita di Harry non scivolano fuori e vengono sostituite dalla "sorpresa".

"Signore..."

Harry zittisce la protesta silenziosa di Louis mentre si prende il suo tempo per alleviare ciò che Louis è sicuro sia un plug dentro di lui. "Ho provato a cercare quello della foto," spiega Harry, "ma questo era il più simile che avevano." Louis annuisce mentre scivola al suo interno e la sua bocca si apre. "È blu, come i tuoi occhi."

Louis ignora le parole di Harry. Non è in grado di concentrarsi su qualcosa di così banale come le parole con la pressione che stuzzica l'area più sensibile di Louis. Si sente impotente mentre è chino sulla scrivania di Harry, con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta, cercando di avere il plug sempre più a fondo annaspando, mentre Harry sta lì e guarda Louis che cerca e non riesce a ottenere il plug esattamente dove deve essere.

Alla fine si stanca di cercare l'angolo giusto e cerca di allungare la mano verso il basso, ma Harry lo scoraggia con la sua.

"Se tu potessi passare il resto della giornata con questo, te ne sarei molto grato, amore," la voce di Harry è leggera e fa sentire Louis stordito. "Puoi farlo per me?"

"Io..." Louis si schiarisce la gola e inarca di nuovo la schiena, spostando il peso del plug. "Io —"

"Va bene se non lo farai, Louis", continua Harry. La sua mano cade sul coccige di Louis e lo centra gentilmente. "Posso tirarlo fuori, farti scendere dalla scrivania e possiamo iniziare la nostra giornata come ogni altro giorno." Louis inizia ad annuire, ma poi Harry si appoggia all'orecchio di Louis e lascia che la sua voce morbida accarezzi l'aria intorno a loro. "Ma se lo tieni tutto il giorno," la parte inferiore del corpo di Harry spinge contro il culo di Louis, appoggiando la sua erezione e spingendo il plug in profondità, "Ho un regalo che sicuramente apprezzerai di più."

Louis annuisce con entusiasmo alla promessa. "Si signore."

"Lo tieni allora?" Domanda Harry, come se Louis potesse dirgli di no. "Mi farai vedere quanto sei bravo?"

"Si signore."

Emette un gemito soddisfatto e aiuta Louis a tirarsi su i pantaloni. Si ferma con la cintura appena sotto il sedere di Louis e batte due volte contro l'estremità del plug, godendosi il modo in cui rilassa i suoi nervi tesi.

"Va bene, Louis," dice Harry quando Louis è il più presentabile possibile nelle condizioni in cui si trova. "Mettiti al lavoro." Batte la mano sul sedere di Louis per spingerlo verso la porta.

Louis si lamenta e si fa strada dondolando fuori dalla stanza, attento a non farsi prendere troppo dal modo in cui il plug si sfrega contro di lui o dal modo in cui il suo cazzo sfrega contro i suoi pantaloni.  
Tutto sommato, la produttività della giornata non sembra promettente.

␥

Louis cerca di concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, ma è impossibile. Di tutti i suoi anni da lavoratore e da studente non è mai stato così distratto come lo è ora. La pressione costante del plug che sfiora il suo punto perfetto è sufficiente a far impazzire Louis. La situazione peggiora ancora di più quando il plug colpisce effettivamente la sua prostata e il suo corpo è pervaso da scariche elettriche. Dopodiché, trascorre altri cinque minuti cercando di emulare la mossa e provare lo stesso piacere.

Sono otto ore estenuanti.

Anche quando le cose iniziano a calmarsi e i sentimenti svaniscono, lasciando a Louis la concentrazione necessaria per portare a termine un po' di lavoro, succede qualcosa che lo spinge di nuovo nel cerchio infinito del piacere insoddisfatto.

È particolarmente sconvolto quando riesce finalmente a calmarsi e ad arrivare a metà lettura di un'e-mail a uno dei maggiori donatori dell'azienda, ma il suo laptop lampeggia per la batteria scarica. Tutto ciò che non serve a Louis in questo momento è alzarsi e afferrare il caricabatterie con il plug che lo trascina sul precipizio di un piacere che per ora non può soddisfare.

La ricerca di file e la corsa per un pranzo veloce, tutte attività che non dovrebbero occupare più di cinque minuti, richiedono il triplo del tempo solo a causa della "sorpresa" che Louis sta nascondendo.

La parte peggiore di tutta questa situazione è l'umiliazione di poter essere scoperto da un cliente o da un collega, ma ciò non fa che aumentare il piacere di Louis. Il piacere è già abbastanza difficile da affrontare, ma i pensieri invadenti del fatto che chiunque parla con lui possa sapere cosa sta succedendo lì sotto sono abbastanza vicini da spingere Louis al limite.

Louis sa che potrebbe facilmente andare in bagno e spingere il plug dove deve essere, completando il lavoro facilmente e tornare alla normalità. Ci vorrebbero meno di dieci minuti, ma Louis vuole essere bravo per Harry. C'è un bisogno ardente dentro di lui di fare ciò che Harry gli ha chiesto, di aspettare fino alla fine del turno. Il suo piacere non sarà appagante solo perché sta aspettando qualche ora in più, ma lo sarà lo sguardo sul viso di Harry. Questa è la ricompensa per Louis: rendere Harry orgoglioso, per non permettergli di rimpiangere tutto quello che è successo nell'ultimo giorno e mezzo.

Anche se ci sono alcuni momenti in cui Louis si chiede perché ci stia provando. In definitiva, è nell'edificio per lavorare ed è un compito piuttosto difficile da completare quando ogni volta che risponde al telefono, è un disastro tremante. Pianificare riunioni e chiedere donazioni non è esattamente facile quando Louis è a trenta secondi dal gemere semplicemente sollevando il maledetto telefono.

Il peso di tutto questo — fisico e mentale — ha iniziato a gravare davvero su Louis quando l'orologio aveva segnato le sei meno un quarto. Il suo turno sta per finire.

Nel momento stesso in cui se ne rende conto, chiude il suo laptop e si precipita nell'ufficio di Harry, prendendosi a malapena il tempo per chiudersi la porta dietro di lui.

Harry salta all'improvvisa presenza di Louis, ma un sorriso canzonatorio prende il sopravvento sul suo viso che Louis vuole disperatamente cancellare. "Louis," avverte la sua voce, "mancano ancora tre minuti alla fine della giornata lavorativa."

"Non mi interessa."

Louis si getta su Harry e lo bacia, brevemente. C'è un momento in cui la sedia oscilla all'indietro con il movimento, e il loro peso li fa quasi cadere.

Harry si stacca per ridere della situazione in cui si trova Louis. "Così desideroso?"

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo a quello che Harry probabilmente pensa sia divertente e riporta la sua bocca su quella del capo. Il suo corpo è stato troppo lontano da lui nelle ultime otto ore per sprecare anche un solo momento. Non c'è un centimetro di lui che non stia supplicando di avere Harry dentro di sé.

"Dai, dai, dai," si ritrova a cantilenare contro le labbra di Harry, i suoi fianchi frizionano lentamente contro Harry. Ogni volta che i loro cazzi coperti fanno attrito l'uno contro l'altro, è l'ennesimo promemoria che non è sbagliato quello che stanno facendo.

Louis lascia scivolare la mano sul bottone dei suoi pantaloni e li slaccia. La parte difficile è cercare di tirarli giù e tenere la bocca ancorata a quella di Harry, non volendo staccarsi dal suo capo nemmeno per un momento.

Harry sembra percepire l'urgenza e aiuta Louis, sfilandogli i pantaloni e gettandoli sul pavimento. Smette brevemente di baciare Louis, cosa che prende come un invito per attaccarsi al collo di Harry e lasciare piccoli morsi lungo la sua pelle scoperta.

Harry non si toglie completamente i pantaloni. Li tira giù abbastanza da esporre il suo cazzo e poi tira Louis in grembo.

Il movimento, insieme alle mani di Harry sul sedere, portano il plug nell'angolazione perfetta, e Louis quasi si scioglie dentro di lui. La sensazione è abbastanza evidente da ricordare a entrambi la piccola barriera tra loro, e Harry si allunga per riuscire ad arrivare al giocattolo.

Harry lo sfila lentamente e Louis quasi si lamenta per il vuoto che sente, anche se si conforta dal fatto che presto sarà sostituito da qualcosa di molto più appagante.

Harry mette il plug sulla scrivania dietro Louis, che finalmente riesce a vederne il colore blu. Corrisponde ai suoi occhi, e se Louis si sofferma troppo a come Harry lo abbia pensato mentre lo ha comprato, le cose potrebbero diventare troppo sentimentali.

Harry allunga la mano nel cassetto della scrivania e tira fuori il lubrificante usato poche ore fa e un preservativo. Louis deve smetterla di gemere alla vista di ogni oggetto che Harry tira fuori, ma è troppo eccitato per non farlo. Dopo così tanto tempo di sogni e attese, Harry Styles non è più solo una fantasia. Questo sta realmente accadendo.

Louis si alza sulle ginocchia per abbassarsi lentamente sul cazzo di Harry, che tiene fermo per lui. Non si muove immediatamente, volendo prendersi il suo tempo e assaporarne la sensazione. Ha immaginato mille volte come sarebbe stato il membro di Harry dentro di lui, e ora che finalmente lo ha capito, sarebbe uno sciocco a non rallentare e godersi del suo spessore esagerato.

Una volta che ha affondato completamente in lui, Louis si concede un momento per riprendere fiato, e usando i braccioli della sedia per facilitare il tutto inizia a muoversi.

Harry non fa molto, lasciando che Louis prenda il sopravvento. Qualche volta lascia che le sue mani vaghino e si perdano tra le forme di Louis, prima di tornare sulle sue cosce accarezzandole e stringendole per il piacere, ma a parte questo lascia che Louis faccia la maggior parte del lavoro.

E all'inizio va bene, a Louis piace avere il controllo, ma sembra che non riesca a trovare l'angolo perfetto. Le sue braccia e le sue cosce fanno male, lo sforzo è eccessivo, il lavoro non dà i suoi frutti e si sta esaurendo.

L'intero corpo di Louis crolla e Harry prende il controllo. Solleva i fianchi un paio di volte, ma per il modo in cui Louis è seduto non funziona. Così Harry avvolge le braccia intorno al corpo del castano e lo solleva. Lo posa sulla scrivania, e non appena Harry lo fa sdraiare inizia a martellare insistentemente dentro di lui. Sono passati da Louis che lo cavalcava ad una semplice posizione del missionario, ma sembra funzionare.

Harry sa esattamente come usare i suoi fianchi e quale punto toccare, rallentando e accelerando sapientemente come se il corpo di Louis fosse uno strumento ed Harry fosse finalmente riuscito ad accordarlo.

Louis conosce il sesso, lo ama, ma nessun giocattolo potrebbe mai essere paragonato alla sensazione del cazzo grosso e pieno di Harry, preso solo da Louis. Harry passa dal limite del troppo e quello del non abbastanza.

Presto la sensazione del legno duro sotto la sua schiena insieme alla mano di Harry che lavora insistentemente sul cazzo di Louis lo fanno venire velocemente, e può dire che anche Harry sia altrettanto vicino.

I due si prendono il loro tempo per riprendere fiato mentre Harry rallenta la velocità delle spinte dentro Louis. Il castano si prende un momento dopo che Harry è uscito prima di parlare. "Valeva davvero la pena aspettare."

"Forse per te," mormora Harry, annodando il preservativo e lasciandolo nel cestino. "Ho aspettato questo momento da quando ti ho assunto."

"Si?"

Harry sembra prenderlo in considerazione, le sue labbra contratte mentre ci pensa. "Non stavo esattamente attendendo. Mi stavo convincendo che non potevo averti."

"Carino," dice Louis, sorridendo al pensiero di Harry che si diceva che Louis non era disponibile. "Molto sbagliato però. Penso che sia ovvio quanto facilmente puoi avermi."

"È vero." Le mani di Harry afferrano saldamente le cosce di Louis, e Louis deve mordersi la lingua per non suggerire un secondo round. È troppo presto e restare in ufficio così a lungo potrebbe iniziare a sembrare sospetto. Deve solo godersi la sensazione del tocco di Harry e non lasciare che i suoi pensieri vaghino troppo lontano. "Ti pieghi all'autorità."

Louis ride ad alta voce, amando che Harry mostri senso dell'umorismo e non lasci che le cose diventino imbarazzanti. "Non è vero!"

"Sì," insiste Harry. "Se ti dicessi di portarmi un caffè in questo momento, probabilmente staresti già gemendo." Le sue dita iniziano a danzare sulle cosce di Louis verso la sua apertura e come d'istinto Louis contrae le pareti.

"Sta zitto!" L'esasperazione di Louis fa sorridere Harry, mentre ha gli occhi fissi sullo spettacolo che ha davanti. "Dovremmo parlare di quanto sei ossessionato dal mio culo?"

"Dovremmo assolutamente parlare di quanto sono ossessionato dal tuo culo," concorda Harry annuendo con entusiasmo. "Ti va di farlo?" I suoi palmi arrivano ai fianchi di Louis nel tentativo di capovolgerlo, e Louis ha difficoltà a respingere le mani vaganti di Harry quando ride così forte.

È difficile protestare quando tutto è così leggero e meraviglioso.

␥

Louis riesce sentire il telefono impazzire nella sua stanza. Lo ignora per qualche minuto aspettando di andare oltre ciò che avevano programmato. Sono le 20:03 e non ha rispettato la scadenza. È tardi e Louis non ha dubbi, Harry è molto arrabbiato con lui.

Spera solo che questa volta lo sia abbastanza per guadagnarsi la sua lingua.


End file.
